Large hospital room
The large hospital room is a massive room filled with numerous rows of very simple hospital beds. The only points of interest are the numbered doors 3, 7 and 8, as well as a fourth unnumbered door located between Doors 3 and 7. The unnumbered door, which can only be opened from the other side, leads into the hallway reached when exiting either the Shower Room, the Operating Room, or the Laboratory, hence causing all the numbered doors to loop back into the hospital room. This hallway is also the place where the map for the C Deck can be found. Story Missing REDs This is the room where the parties that had parted to go through Door 4 and Door 5 meet again. When Junpei first enters the room, shortly before midnight, the REDs are not working, as their inner parts (which are inserted along the bottom) are missing. The party then individually splits up to search for those parts in the numerous (52 by Seven's estimation) rooms in the adjacent hallway. When they reconvene at 1 AM, the REDs have been inexplicably repaired, but Snake is missing. Search for Snake After some discussion, and with some dissenting voices, the party decides to split up again to look for Snake. At this point Junpei, who straggled behind along with June, has the chance to visit four search areas: The casino (B Deck), The 1st class cabin (B Deck), The hallway with all the rooms (C Deck) and the large hospital room (C Deck), where the pair can meet and talk with Lotus, Clover, Ace, and Santa, respectively. The only player they do not see is Seven. After this search proves unsuccessful, the group is finally forced to move on. However, the incompatibility between their bracelet numbers and the available doors will not allow everyone to proceed. At least one of them will have to stay behind. Troublesome digital roots Lotus promptly suggests they vote on who to sacrifice, though June fiercely opposes that idea. Lotus then proposes they should vote on whether or not to vote, a motion which carries votes from Lotus, Santa, a reticent Seven, and a dispassionate Clover. They are, however, spared from a second vote, as Ace offers to stay behind, although with the understanding that he expects the others to come back for him once they leave the ship. Even so, this is not enough to quell June's objections, so Ace is forced to anesthetize himself with Soporil β, effectively ending any discussion. The remaining party of 6 then turns to the problem of deciding which doors each of them will take. Santa will then ask the remaining 5 which door they wish to take. Lotus says she will take Door 8 while Seven will take Door 7, hoping to be separated from each other. Santa then asks Junpei which door he wants to go through. *Should Junpei choose Door 7, he will go with Clover and Seven, while choosing Door 8 will see him go with Clover and Lotus. In either of those cases, Junpei will complain about not wanting to get separated from June, at which point Santa will explain that the only way for everyone to proceed is if 3 of them take Door 7 and the other 3 take Door 8, and that no such combination allows the pair to go together. *Should Junpei choose Door 3, Santa will say that that is impossible, as it would leave yet another person behind and asks him to choose again. If Junpei insists on Door 3 (a decision which, according to later dialogue, is motivated by the desire not to leave June), he will then trick some of the others into authenticating, eventually entering Door 3 with Santa, June, and Seven, and leaving the incredulous and desperate Clover and Lotus behind. Going around in circles No matter which door is chosen, the party/parties will always end up in the hospital room hallway, from which they will return to the hospital room, where the group of seven is reunited (Ace will be awake once again by that point). Trivia *One of the screens in the Captain's Quarters displays this room. *The characters occasionally meet here to discuss the events of the Nonary Game. *If Door 7 or Door 8 is chosen, Junpei automatically takes Clover through whichever door he chooses. Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:C Deck